“The Captain's Atlas” (out of print publication by Aviation Book Co; 2nd edition (March 1994)) was a small (8½×11 inch) road atlas that had airways, VORs and some airports printed over the road maps in black line art. Pilots liked to have it in the cockpit. It was handy when making an announcement to point out some feature visible to passengers on the left or right side of the plane. In use, the pilot would thumb through the booklet to try to find the page with a map showing the part of the earth the aircraft was currently flying over and locate a point of interest identified on the map. This took some effort in determining the translational position of the aircraft in flight, finding the correct page in the atlas booklet, and determining a geographical, historical, etc. point of interest to announce. The pilot would then make a suitable announcement to passengers on the left or right side of the cabin to look out the window at the identified point. But passengers on the other side of the cabin couldn't enjoy the view without craning their necks to see or physically intruding into the seating area on the other side of the cabin.